


Shameless

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A tiny amount of Wonhui, Angry Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, This is really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: "You piss me off on purpose, don’t you?” Jeonghan’s voice was like ice and his eyes flashed something dangerous.He moved a hand up to Seungcheol’s face, tracing his jaw with something like fondness before gripping his hair roughly, angling his head so they were eye to eye.“I think you like it.”





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Kinktober Day 8 Prompt: Angry/Hate Sex. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta Jess! What would I do without you tbh
> 
>  
> 
> Also please don't hesitate to let me know if something needs to be tagged!

The members had been home just long enough to get settled in when Jisoo felt the walls shake from a door slamming. He moved off the couch toward the sound, scanning the rooms down the hall to see who the culprit was. It wasn’t until the muffled voices rose in volume that the pieces clicked together.

Well then.

He moved swiftly upstairs, knocking on doors as he passed.

“Out! Everybody out! We’re all getting dinner or something. We’re leaving!”

The members filed downstairs, some rubbing sleep from their eyes, others playing around on their phones or listening to music. Jisoo did the same with the rooms downstairs before doing a quick head count. He sighed as he realized he was missing someone. Well, more than one someone. He rolled his eyes as he headed back upstairs and pounded on the door that had remained resolutely shut.

“Jun! Let’s go! We’re going out for a while,” he called before opening the door. Jun’s head popped up from the bed and he yawned, sitting up slowly. A shout loud enough to be heard upstairs made his eyes open fully. He smirked.

He turned away from Jisoo, who was a few seconds from bodily dragging the boy out, to shake at his blankets.

“We have to go Wonwoo. They’re at it again.”

Jisoo could hear the smirk in his voice. Wonwoo groaned and rolled over onto his back, stretching his whole body.

“It’s like once a week now. Jisoo hyung, isn’t there anything you can do about them?” he asked as he pulled the blankets off and sat up quickly. The two boys finally left the room and Jisoo followed behind. He sighed as he shook his head.

“The only thing I can do is get us all out of here so _let’s go_!”

 

 

The sound of the front door slamming shut was drowned out by the sound of Seungcheol’s back hitting the wall. Hard.

The moment that brought him here was lost on him. Despite spending years with the boy in front of him, he still hadn’t figured out the exact things that set Jeonghan off. Sure, Seungcheol liked to flirt and tease, but it was all in good fun. Yet somewhere between a flirty smirk and his back hitting the wall, something had snapped.

“God, Seungcheol. Sometimes I really fucking hate you,” Jeonghan said, his hands still pressed firm to Seungcheol’s chest, still forcing him back into the wall. They were the first words he hadn’t shouted since they had ended up in Seungcheol’s room. It was just luck that Wonwoo had been hanging out with Jun after their schedules finished (because that would have been an entirely _different_ problem).

Seungcheol let out a ragged breath.

“I don’t even know what made you so upset-”

Hands moved to his shoulders, squeezing. Bruising.

“Don’t lie, Seungcheol. I know you _so well_. You piss me off on purpose, don’t you?” Jeonghan’s voice was like ice and his eyes flashed something dangerous.

He moved a hand up to Seungcheol’s face, tracing his jaw with something like fondness before gripping his hair roughly, angling his head so they were eye to eye.

“I think you _like_ it.”

He wasn’t able to respond as Jeonghan pulled him off the wall, tossing him on the bed next to them.

He stared up at Jeonghan, warm brown hair and practice clothes the only soft things about him. His eyes were blank and unfeeling, his mouth set in a hard line. He was maybe even more beautiful when he was angry. Seungcheol stood up suddenly, his own frustration bursting back to life like a bonfire.

“You don’t know anything about me Yoon Jeonghan! You’re too busy caring about yourself to give a shit about anyone else!” he moved closer, finally returning the favor and slamming Jeonghan into the wall.

Jeonghan’s breath left him in a whoosh. He bit his lip, looking away as he took a shuddering breath. Seungcheol felt his own anger stutter in his chest, giving way to something else entirely. He loosened his hold, prepared to back away when Jeonghan pushed him so hard he fell back onto the bed. Seungcheol couldn’t hold back a groan. Jeonghan walked forward slowly until he was standing between Seungcheol’s spread knees, looming over him.

Seungcheol had had enough. He was never good at playing games for long. He grabbed the front of Jeonghan’s shirt, pulling him down and slamming their lips together. Jeonghan kissed back hard enough to bruise. His hands were on either side of Seungcheol’s body, caging him in. He moved his hands to his hips and arched up, grinding their bodies together.

 Jeonghan’s hands made their way up his neck and the feeling had Seungcheol moaning. His mouth opened to Jeonghan’s skilled tongue which tangled with his own before licking across his bottom lip. The kiss lasted only a few moments before Jeonghan’s hand was back in Seungcheol’s hair, forcing his head back.

“Fuck you, Choi Seungcheol,” he practically growled, snaking his free hand under Seungcheol’s shirt to rake blunt nails down his chest. “I’m going to ruin you.”

Seungcheol bit his lip as he shuddered. God, Jeonghan really knew how to push _all_ his buttons. The hand fisting his hair finally let go, joining the other under his shirt and pulling up until it was off completely. Jeonghan stared openly before he licked down his neck and latched on to his collarbone, sucking a dark mark there. Seungcheol groaned, rocking his hips up, seeking friction. Jeonghan, in niceness or desperation, rocked down to meet him, hissing at the contact.

Seungcheol was panting by the time Jeonghan’s hands yanked at his belt.

“God, you’re so hot,” Seungcheol groaned, looking up at the boy on top of him.

Jeonghan pulled the belt through the loops of his jeans with a forceful snap and tossed it off the bed.

“You really piss me off so much,” he said, pulling his own shirt over his head, hips grinding down hard enough that pleasure blurred into pain. Seungcheol let out a shaky breath. He was so hard his erection was perfectly outlined under the denim of his jeans.

“You like it.”

Jeonghan got off him suddenly, reaching into the pocket of his sweat pants and tossing lube and a condom on the bed. Seungcheol moved so he was fully on the bed and peeled off his jeans and underwear. He sighed under his breath as the pressure eased off his dick. Jeonghan climbed between his legs, looking at Seungcheol laid bare beneath him and finally letting himself moan softly. Jeonghan seemed entirely collected except the flush coloring his chest, the deep breaths he kept taking when he thought Seungcheol wasn’t paying attention. Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan, his broad shoulders, his small waist, his thick thighs, and felt arousal like a hot iron straight in his gut.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you see stars,” Jeonghan sneered, reaching a hand down to finally, finally wrap around Seungcheol’s aching cock.

His pace was agonizingly slow. Seungcheol moaned as Jeonghan’s grip tightened, thumb rubbing across the head and smearing precum. He stared straight into Seungcheol’s eyes as he slowly stroked him, smirking as he squeezed the base of his cock.

“Maybe I should just fuck you right now, no prep at all. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you Seungcheol?” he asked, voice mocking as he traced a finger around his entrance. “You want me to take my anger out on you _so badly_ don’t you?”

Seungcheol shuddered, the thought alone making his dick twitch in Jeonghan’s hand.

“ _Please_ , Jeonghan just-”

Jeonghan pushed the tip of his finger in dry and rubbed his hand over the head of his dick. Seungcheol’s words died in his throat as he keened, his back arching up and his hands twisted in the sheets. He took his finger out of Seungcheol and grabbed the lube off the bed, uncapping it and adding some to his finger before pushing back in slowly. Seungcheol sighed, pleasure shooting through him as Jeonghan began thrusting shallowly. He added a second finger before Seungcheol had the time to adjust, the burn making him groan. Jeonghan knew how to toe the line between pain and pleasure in a way that made Seungcheol dizzy.

He stroked Seungcheol’s cock in time with his thrusts, squeezing the base as his fingers went deeper. He angled his hand upward and his fingers just managed to graze his prostate. Seungcheol moaned loud and uninhibited as Jeonghan continued to tease him, ghosting over where he wanted him most.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” he said, chest heaving as Jeonghan aimed just shy again.

“You’re the one that decided to piss me off. This is what you get.”

He grabbed the lube, adding just enough to help the slide as he thrust in with a third finger. Seungcheol felt like a live wire, hips rolling to meet Jeonghan’s fingers, seeking something, anything more than the relentless teasing.

“If you really hated me you’d hurt me more,” he ground out. Jeonghan thrust in particularly hard, aiming right for his prostate. Seungcheol threw his head back as a moan ripped from his chest.

Finally.

He kept up the pace, not stopping even as Seungcheol whined, the pleasure coursing through him becoming too much, too much, _too much_.

Jeonghan looked down at him as he pulled out. He still managed to appear entirely unaffected, even a little mad. Jerk. He wiped his fingers on his sweats before sliding them down, his erection and the flush spreading down his chest the only evidence that he wanted Seungcheol at all. Seungcheol felt his breath catch as he watched the other boy undress. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath his pants. His cock was flushed, head shiny with precum. Seungcheol whined high in his throat.

“God. Just fuck me already.”

Jeonghan held his gaze as he stroked himself, hips stuttering forward a little from sensitivity. He grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth, rolling it on quickly. He slicked himself with more lube than Seungcheol wanted and settled between his spread legs. He teased his entrance, just barely pushing in. Seungcheol wrapped his hands around Jeonghan’s hips, trying to push him forward faster, harder, _anything_.

Jeonghan was, as always, deceptively strong. He held his own and entered him slowly, burning Seungcheol up like a hot iron. The stretch was always intense and even with good prep Jeonghan had to go slow. God, he really didn’t have it in him to be as cruel as Seungcheol wanted him to be. He wanted more, faster, he wanted to _hurt_.

When he finally bottomed out, Seungcheol dug his fingers into the boy’s hips, grip bruising. Jeonghan looked away from him as he groaned.

“You couldn’t hate me if you tried, Yoon Jeonghan. You can’t even fuck me like you hate me. You really are selfish.”

Jeonghan’s head whipped back to him, anger simmering in his eyes again. Seungcheol had to turn away to hide his smirk.

“I really fucking hate you, Choi Seungcheol.”

He pulled out completely before slamming into him, their bodies connecting so hard Seungcheol had to take his hands off the boy to brace against the wall.

That was more like it.

Seungcheol moaned, pleasure and pain overwhelming him as Jeonghan continued to pound into him. He ran his hands up the backs of Seungcheol’s thighs as he wrapped them around his hips. Seungcheol dug his heels into the boy’s back, urging him deeper. Jeonghan knew just how to angle himself so that each thrust was a constant assault on his prostate. He wouldn’t last like this.

Jeonghan leaned down and grazed his teeth over his neck, making his way up to his lips before kissing him roughly. Seungcheol moaned into his mouth, everything else reduced to white noise except the feeling of Jeonghan in him, over him. He sunk his teeth into Seungcheol’s bottom lip just shy of drawing blood.

He shuddered as Jeonghan thrust one, twice more and Seungcheol came untouched, his vision going hazy at the force of it. Jeonghan sat back up as he slowed his pace, working him through it. His hands found Seungcheol’s hips in a bruising grip as he picked up the pace. Seungcheol moaned and threw an arm over his face, body deliciously oversensitive as Jeonghan chased his own release.

It didn’t take long before his rhythm stuttered, and he came with a drawn out moan. His body shuddered beautifully above Seungcheol, his eyes screwed shut, mouth open. God he was beautiful. If he wasn’t completely worn out he would be turned on all over again. Jeonghan stayed above him for a moment, splaying his hands across Seungcheol’s chest and resting his weight there.

Once his breathing had slowed, Jeonghan pulled out, disposing of the condom before he collapsed onto the bed next to Seungcheol.  He traced a hand along Seungcheol’s rapidly cooling skin and smiled down at him.

“You’re the most high maintenance person I’ve ever slept with. Fucking you that hard is really tiring.”

Seungcheol laughed, stroking his hand over Jeonghan’s arm before linking their hands together on his stomach.

“Whatever. You like it too. If you didn’t you wouldn’t give in to me so easily.”

“Masochist.”

“Sadist.”

Jeonghan stuck his tongue out at him and he grinned, squeezing their linked hands as he tugged the boy down for a kiss.

 

 

 

When Jisoo opened the door, everything was quiet. He breathed out in relief.

“Alright guys. The coast is clear,” he said as the members filed in past him. Wonwoo looked down the hall toward his and Seungcheol’s shared room.

“You seriously need to do something about this Jisoo hyung. I can only sleep with Jun so many times before Seungkwan and Chan start asking questions.” He leaned closer to the older boy, mouth almost touching his ear. “I don’t want to have to tell them the hyungs are pretending to fight just so they can have angry make up sex.”

Jisoo shuddered, following Wonwoo until they reached the stairs.

“I’ll say something to them tomorrow. I don’t know if it will help, but I could at least mention that Jeonghan has a room all to himself upstairs.”

Wonwoo shrugged and headed up to Jun’s room with a soft _goodnight hyung_.

Jisoo walked past Seungcheol’s room, pausing in front of the door. It was open just a crack, and he peeked in to see the two boys snuggled together under the blankets. Seungcheol’s arms were wrapped tightly around Jeonghan’s body, face buried in the crook of his neck.

He shut the door softly and headed to his room as he shook his head. He smiled in spite of himself. Those two were really something else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will (hopefully) not be the last Kinktober you see from me!! I'm challenging myself to write more than one thing at once, so we'll see how it goes ;;;;;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tsukkitaeil) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
